


lovin' me, touchin' me

by doc_pickles



Series: TS x Jolex Week [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, a taylor swift lyric for a title again? must be a day that ends in Y, i am so sorry..., set in Season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles
Summary: And baby, for you, I would fall from graceJust to touch your faceIf you walk awayI'd beg you on my knees to stay(Song: Don't Blame Me)
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Series: TS x Jolex Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892239
Kudos: 16
Collections: jolex x taylor swift week





	lovin' me, touchin' me

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Reputation is my least favorite TS album. But when I listened to it again looking for inspo, all I could dig up was smut. So… there’s that…  
> Welcome to your midweek smut break! I wrote this to take place early season 13 before Alex’s trial. I am constantly upset that we didn’t get more Jolex steamy scenes so ya know… I decided to take matters into my own hands. Don’t Blame Me just seemed like the perfect song for them, especially in that moment and how everyone’s opinions constantly affected their view on things Also I literally never ever write smut so this might be weird but bear with me, I’m expanding my horizons this week. And without further ado, the smutty Reputation fic that came out of nowhere.
> 
> TW// Sexual Content. That's literally the whole entire fic....

“Jo. What’re you doing here?”

Alex stared at Jo, standing in his doorway with a sad expression. He hadn’t seen her in weeks, not this close anyways. The times they had passed each other in the halls at work, they had both looked away and avoided interaction. The longing glances and barely spoken words were wearing him down, his heart jumping at the mere sight of Jo standing less than three feet away from him. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Alex looked around, as if waiting for one of their friends to jump out and tell them how bad of an idea it was that they were together. “You shouldn’t be with me.”

“Would you shut up,” Alex is shocked by Jo’s straight forwardness, her eyes meeting his as they stand under the dim porch light. The look she has is one he’s seen many times before, but he tries to convince his brain that Jo’s eyes aren’t filled with lust and wanting right now, there’s no way they could be. “You should know by now that I don’t care about what anyone else says. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I can’t have my last memory with you be something horrible. I can’t play through that everytime someone mentions your name.”

Alex watches in confusion as Jo steps forward, one hand coming up to his cheek as she fixes him with the look he had tried to tell himself wasn’t there. It was filled with longing and desire, her eyes dark and cloudy as she met his. He missed this, the feeling of Jo being so close to him. He restrains himself from touching her, his hands almost trembling as she takes the final step towards him, her chest hitting his as his eyes close.

“Just one more time,” Jo whispers, her lips ghosting over Alex’s momentarily. His hands come to her hips as if by a magnetic force, fingers already brushing up under the hem of her shirt. “Please Alex, just one night.”

His lips don’t verbally answer her, instead they close the small gap between hers and pull her into a searing kiss. He won’t say it out loud, but Alex needs this just as much as Jo does. And so, Alex tries to use the two beers and the shot of tequila he had earlier as an excuse. Because that makes it easier, right? That makes things easier to explain when his conscience decides to start beating him up later. So he blames the alcohol. He blames it as he pulls Jo through the doorway, as his hand skates up and under her shirt. He blames it as he lets her hands claw from his toned stomach down under his sweatpants, his fingers finding their way to curl against her heat as hers find his hardness. Alex knows better than anyone that he shouldn’t be doing this, but he needs the comfort of holding the love of his life one more time, of having a solid memory of her in his arms. Whatever tomorrow and the next day bring, he needs this with her.

“Upstairs, please,” Jo’s words are breathy, punctuated with moans as Alex’s tongue slides down to her neck, his hardness still pressing against her hands with a roaring urgency. “Take me to bed, Alex.”

He doesn’t need any more confirmation, Alex quickly hoisting Jo up and letting her wrap her legs around him as he climbed the stairs easily. His mind quickly flashes to the first time he carried her up these same stairs, but he brushes the thought off quickly. His lips are still on her neck, marking his way down her collar bone with a trail of love bites that are bound to be blue and purple tomorrow.  _ Mine. All mine. No matter what, you’re mine.  _

They stumble through the doorway of his room, Alex fervently pressing Jo against the wall as he kicks the door shut again. Her hands are desperately clawing at his shirt, finally pulling it off of his body as he leans back just enough to allow it. Their eyes meet briefly, the uncertainty shining from both of them before Jo’s lips are pressed against his neck, her words soft and slow as her nails gently rake against his now naked back.

_ “Please, Alex. Make love to me, one more time. Please.” _ _  
_ The pleading words are all it takes for Alex to move from hot and heavy to slow and sensuous. His hands move from Jo’s waist up her back, sliding underneath her shirt one last time as he pushes it up with his hands. It’s gone before he can lay her on his bed, thrown across the room in a blur as his lips trail from her neck down her body. He kisses tenderly at the lace edges of her bra, torturing the sensitive skin there with his teeth as Jo bites back a moan.

Her hands are clawing at his back desperately now, Jo’s moans growing as his tongue darts underneath the black lace to tease her nipples. The rosy peaks push against the fabric of her bra and Alex desperately reaches behind her to unclasp it and throw it clear across the room. With newfound access, Alex fully envelopes one of Jo’s breasts with his tongue, teeth darting out to bite lightly at her nipple. One of his hands comes up to tease her other breast while the other floats down to release the clasp on her jeans.

“Alex,” the moan is breathy and not all there, Jo’s hand sliding down Alex’s body to grasp at him through his sweatpants once more. He grins as his fingers slip beneath the denim and the lace of her panties, finding her center easily and eliciting another moan from her. “I need you, please.”

“Are you sure Jo? I…,” Alex meets Jo’s eyes once more, hers glancing up at him with a certainty he doesn't think he's ever seen. “I fucked up, you don’t want me.”   
Jo’s face softens at his words, her arms and legs working in tandem to quickly flip him onto his back. She’s leaning over him now, her bare chest pressed to his as her lips ghost up his neck and towards his ear. The sensation makes Alex close his eyes in pleasure, Jo’s hands still desperately working down the band of his sweatpants, fingertips caressing the delicate skin under the fabric.

“I just want you, no one else. Nothing else, you're all that matters to me.”   
Alex’s body relaxes at Jo’s words, allowing her to finally rid him of the sweatpants in one fell swoop. Her jeans fall next and before he can comprehend what she’s doing, Jo is straddling his waist, his erection straining painfully against his boxers as her wet heat presses against him. Their lips meet again and Alex has to physically hold back the groan waiting in his throat. His fingers drift further and further up Jo’s exposed skin until his fingers are pinching at her nipples, a loud moan inviting Alex’s tongue into her mouth. Alex tries to wrangle his desire in but he finds that he can’t with the way that Jo is moving on top of him. He lets one hand fall from her breast to the waistband of her panties, pushing the thin fabric down and off of her as his fingers dip into her wet heat again. 

Jo breaks apart from Alex then, her pleasure and moans too much for her as she writhes on top of him. He flips them back quickly, Jo’s back pressing into the mattress as Alex moves his fingers in a slow dance against her. His free hand moves to her hips to hold her in place as she moves restlessly against him, desperately aching for more friction. Taking the note from her, Alex slips his boxers off and kneels over Jo with a smirk. 

Their eyes meet one last time, Jo’s cloudy with lust and that look of love that Alex had missed so badly. He presses their lips together as he surges forward, coming together with Jo in ways he had only fantasized about for weeks on end. He can feel her hands on him, one tangling in his hair and the other scraping down his back harshly. Alex relishes the feeling of Jo’s nails against him as he pumps steadily in and out of her, the slight pain assuring him that she is indeed real and not a daydream. The moans of his name coming from her urge him on, one hand coming to tangle in her hair as his lips move down her neck and biting down softly.

“Oh god, Alex,” Jo’s words barely make it out, her breath hot against Alex’s neck. Her legs move to wrap around his waist, pushing him deeper into her as she writhes against his bare chest. “Yes, yes. God yes.”

He presses into her harder then, hands pushing her hips into the mattress quickly as his pace moves faster. Alex can see one of her hands reaching carelessly down in search of her clit, but he brushes it away and snakes his hand down to rub her hotly. Her breaths come quickly, pants and moans leaving her as Alex buries his face in the crook of her neck. 

This is what she wanted, he thinks. This moment of just them coming together in a dance they had practiced more than enough. It was comforting, the feeling of her skin against his as they moved together. This is the comfort that Jo had so desperately craved and Alex understood now why she wanted it so badly.

“I love you Jo,” Alex’s words are almost lost as his lips brush against her shoulder, but the small cry she lets out signals to him that she heard him. “I love you so much, I always will.”   
She breaks then, falling over the edge and contracting against Alex as she moans his name. Her hands find purchase on his upper arms as he continues to move above her, his body quickening its pace as he chases his own release. 

“Alex, Alex,” his name tumbling from Jo’s gently parted lips is all it takes for Alex to come apart, spilling into her as his teeth sink into the soft skin above her breast. “I love you too, oh god, I love you so much.”

It’s quiet then, only the sounds of their deep breathing filling the room. Alex’s lips are moving softly against Jo’s chest, his lips trailing up to her neck and then her cheeks. The soft and smooth skin is wet and it’s then that Alex realizes that Jo is quietly crying. His fingers brush against her cheek, trying to swipe away the tears but her fingers wrap against his and hold his hand steady. Eyes moving to meet Jo’s, Alex leans his forehead against hers as they stare at each other in a deafening silence. 

“Please,” the word comes out so quietly that Alex is sure if he wasn’t listening so intently he would’ve missed it. “Please don’t leave me, I can’t- Alex please. I need you, more than just one night. I need you  _ forever _ .”

The words stir something in Alex, his head nodding wordlessly as his lips find Jo’s again. There’s an unspoken promise between the two as they fall into their all too familiar rhythm, bodies moving in tandem as they chase their joint release once more. Jo’s voice calls out Alex’s name again and again and he knows then that it’s more than lust or the heat of the moment. She’s begging, pleading with him not to leave her like she’d been left so many times before. 

_ “I got you, I’m not leaving, I swear.” _


End file.
